Minerwa i francuskie kłopoty cz 2 Herbaty
by Altena Q
Summary: W związku Minerwy i Fleur pojawiają się pierwsze problemy. Niemniej nic takiego, co było w stanie je na długo rozdzielić Dowiecie się też czegoś więcej o przeszłości Minerwy. Ostrzeżenie sceny yuri


Na zajęciach z transmutacji z trzecią klasą profesor McGonagall czuła w powietrzu nastrój przygnębienia ze strony większości uczniów. W połowie lekcji, kiedy albo szeptali coś sobie na ucho, albo siedzieli ze spuszczonymi głowami (nawet wówczas, gdy zademonstrowała im swoje zdolności animaga), nie wytrzymała.

- Można wiedzieć, co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje? Pogodę mamy co prawda jesienną, ale bywała gorsza - rzuciła prawie żartobliwym tonem. Kilka uczennic uśmiechnęło się blado. Skierowała wzrok na niepozorną Amy McDowell w drugiej ławce, na której policzkach widniały - chyba - ślady łez. Niezbyt ładna (i bystra) Puchonka popatrzyła na nią z przestrachem.

- No? Co się stało? - zapytała ją łagodnie.

- Bbo na wróżbiarstwie profesor Ttrelawney czytała z mojej dłoni i...

- Niech zgadnę - McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi - powiedziała ci, że nazajutrz czeka cię okropna śmierć lub coś w tym rodzaju, tak?

Amy i jej koleżanki z sąsiednich ławek popatrzyły zdumione.

- Skąd pani wie?

- Dzieci, na Merlina! Co roku to samo! Profesor Trelawney ma dość ee... specyficzne podejście do swego przedmiotu. Nie, żebym wyrażała się źle o mojej koleżance z pracy, lecz, zapewniam was, nikomu nie grozi ani śmierć, ani nagła choroba kogoś z rodziny, czy coś równie przykrego, co usłyszeliście na lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Tego rodzaju... _przepowiednie_ są po prostu jej sposobem na wytworzenie hm... atmosfery powagi na jej lekcjach. Porozmawiam z profesor Trelawney, tymczasem, panno McDowell, proszę już się skupić na bardziej _ścisłym _przedmiocie - transmutacji. Zapewniam was - ogarnęła wzrokiem wyraźnie ożywioną klasę - że najgorszy omen śmierci na wróżbiarstwie nie zwolni was z pracy domowej na następną lekcję.

Kilka osób zachichotało. Na przerwie McGonagall opuściła salę transmutacji i szybkim krokiem skierowała się prosto do wieży Sybilli Trelawney. Kiedy energicznie przemierzyła wysokie, kręcone schody, ku swemu zdumieniu usłyszała podniesione głosy. Zbliżyła się do progu sali wróżbiarstwa i na sekundę zamarła. W środku stała profesor Delacour i najwyraźniej miała do Sybilli Trelawney podobną sprawę.

- Najstraszila pani uczniów tak, że dwoje plakało! Jak pani mogła?

- Moje dziecko - odezwała się tamta swoim charakterystycznym głosem sprawiającym wrażenie, jakby nic do niej nie docierało - spojrzenie w przyszłość wymaga wielkiej odwagi, ale jest _bezcenne_, nawet jeśli boli...

- Pani chyba nie wierzi w to, co mówi...

McGonagall postanowiła wkroczyć.

- Lękam się, że jak najbardziej wierzy.

Trelawney podskoczyła na krześle i spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. Fleur zarumieniła się lekko i powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem.

- Minerwo? Co ti tu...

- Na mojej lekcji również miałam do uspokojenia roztrzęsioną uczennicę po _lekcji_ wróżbiarstwa - odparła ostro, nie patrząc na nią.

Profesor Trelawney wściekle podniosła się z krzesła.

- Wasze umysły są tak beznadziejnie.. doczesne! Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak trudne jest przebicie się umysłem poza granice czasu! Tylko szok, silne emocje, mogą odkryć, czy któreś dziecko posiada ten _dar..._

- Wzbudzanie w uczniach przerażenia to zaiste świetna metoda na sprawdzanie zdolności - McGonagall przerwała jej ironicznie - obawiam się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jako wicedyrektor będę musiała...

- Ach! Minerwo! - Trelawney krzyknęła nagle i utkwiła w niej oczy, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni dotarła do niej jej obecność. Fleur patrzyła na to zaskoczona. Profesor Trelawney tymczasem chwyciła dłoń McGonagall i odwróciła tak, by widzieć zarysy lini papilarnych. Minerwa wyrwała się jej wyraźnie wściekła.

- Ach... kiedyś umiałaś dostrzec o wiele więcej Minerwo, teraz oślepłaś...

- Dość tego! Jeszcze raz powtarzam, przestań straszyć uczniów, inaczej będziemy musieli interweniować.

- A kim ty jesteś, dziecko? - poprzednia uwaga McGonagall została całkowicie zignorowana. Trelawney przysunęła się do Fleur, jakby pierwszy raz ją ujrzała i popatrzyła na nią ciekawie.

- Och... Fleur Delacour, uczę obroni przed czarną...

- Wielka miłość! I zdrada! - Trelawney chwyciła jej rękę i zanim Fleur zdołała zareagować, oglądała wnętrze jej dłoni.

- Quis? - oczy Fleur stały się jeszcze większe ze zdumienia, choć nieco przybladła.

- To jakieś bzdury! Nawet tego nie słuchaj. Idziemy - McGonagall energicznie chwyciła Delacour pod łokieć i pociągnęła w kierunku schodów.

- Min... - zaczęła, ale posłusznie zbiegła za nią na dół.

- Trzeba o tym porozmawiać z dyrektorem! Ta kobieta robi się niebezpieczna dla uczniów!

- Ja jej nigdi nie widziala... - Delacour patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. McGonagall prychnęła z irytacją.

- Pewnie, że nie, toż ona nigdy nie wychodzi z wieży. Chyba, że na Boże Narodzenie. I kiedy dyrektor każe. Radzę ci dobrze, trzymaj się od niej z daleka.

- Zawsze jest.. taka?

- Zawsze.

Fleur popatrzyła na nią uważnie. Minerwa spostrzegła to i ruchem głowy wskazała na swój gabinet.

- Mamy jeszcze pół godziny do kolacji... - odezwała się niepewnie. Fleur uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

- Pani Profesooor! - rozległo się nagle z końca korytarza. Rozejrzały się nerwowo.

- Profesor McGonagaall! - rozległo się głośniej. Ze strony damskich toalet biegła Gryfonka z siódmej klasy.

- Irytek wleciał do środka ubikacji! Dla dziewcząt! - krzyczała zdyszana, prawie chwytając McGonagall za kołnierz.

McGonagall i Delacour wyciągnęły różdżki i pobiegły za dziewczyną.

- Emily chciała się go pozbyć, ale rzucił w nią mydłem i przewróciła się... i zaklęcie jej nie wyszło i jej różdżka... - opowiadała ta dalej gorączkowo.

Wnętrze toalety wyglądało mniej więcej tak, jak kilka lat wcześniej po ataku trolla. Część kabin była zupełnie rozbita, w ostatniej siedziała skulona inna Gryfonka z siódmej klasy i trzymała się jedną ręką za krwawiącą nogę.

- Złamałam... różdżkę... - jęknęła.

McGonagall własną różdżką szybko zatamowała krwawienie. Popatrzyła na Fleur.

- Trzeba ją zaprowadzić do Madame Pomfrey.

Wzięły dziewczynę za ramiona i wyprowadziły ostrożnie, w asyście kilku poruszonych uczennic.

- Panno Raddcliff - McGonagall odezwała się do dziewczyny, co wcześniej krzyczała pomocy - proszę zawiadomić dyrektora, takie ekscesy Irytka tym razem nie ujdą mu tak łatwo. I wezwijcie pana Filcha. Niech ktoś tu zrobi porządek.

Poszkodowana Gryfonka, Emily Smith, była poważnie wyglądającą jak na swój wiek, atrakcyjną brunetką, o ciemnej karnacji i dużych, orzechowych oczach, które teraz, wypełnione łzami, nie odrywały się od McGonagall. Obie nauczycielki pomogły jej położyć się na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Madame Pomfrey już nadbiegała z eliksirem tamującym krwawienie i maścią Natychmiastzasklepiającą niegroźne rany. Gdy pielęgniarka ściągnęła jej rajstopy przyklejone do krwi, dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu i chwyciła profesor McGonagall za rękę. Profesorka uspakajająco poklepała ją po ramieniu i spojrzała na Delacour, która stała obok z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Profesor Delacour, czy mogłaby pani sprawdzić, czy z Irytkiem już zrobiono porządek? Ja powinnam tu jeszcze chwilę zostać - odezwała się nie odrywając ręki od Emily, która trzymała się jej kurczowo, kiedy Madame Pomfrey robiła opatrunek.

- Oczywiście - Delacour odpowiedziała oficjalnie i wyszła z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Pół godziny później Fleur nie pojawiła się przy kolacji, co nieco Minerwę zdziwiło. Niemniej nie miała za dużo czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż dyrektor ogłosił wśród kadry nauczycielskiej polowanie na Irytka przy pomocy kilku duchów, i miała do przejrzenia całe północne skrzydło zamku. Dopiero po trzech godzinach Bezgłowy Nick przyleciał z triumfalną wiadomościa, że Krwawy Baron znalazł nieznośnego poltergeista w schowku na miotły i już przywiódł go przed oblicze Dumbledore'a.

Z ulgą wróciła do swego gabinetu. Usiadła i spojrzała na książkę wciąż otwartą na rozdziale o wilach. Wzrok jej jednak nie był w stanie oderwać się od drzwi, w niemym oczekiwaniu na ciche pukanie. Które jednak nie nadchodziło. Po półgodzinie Minerwa spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczór. Czas jej obchodu po wieży Gryffindoru. Obejrzała się w lustrze, poprawiła tiarę na głowie i wyszła.

- Panno Raddcliff i reszta - co wy tu robicie o tej porze? - przed wejściem do wieży zastała kilka dziecząt opartych o poręcz schodów i dyskutujących o czymś zawzięcie.

- My tylko.. wróciłyśmy ze skrzydła szpitalnego, pani profesor - odezwała się pierwsza z nich.

- Chciałyśmy zobaczyć, czy Emily lepiej się czuje - dodała natychmiast druga. McGonagall kiwnęła głową.

- Dobrze, ale teraz proszę wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. To nie jest godzina na wędrowanie po zamku.

- Tak, pani profesor! - odpowiedziały chórem i jedna podała hasło Grubej Damie. McGonagall odwróciła się i już miała zejść ze schodów, kiedy wypowiedziane jej nazwisko sprawiło, że cofnęła się odruchowo, nasłuchując.

- ...w McGonagall? No coś ty!

- Naprawdę! Widziałam, jak Emily rumieni się na każdej transmu... - obraz zasłonił przejście i głosy ucichły.

McGonagall potknęła się lekko na ostatnim stopniu a policzki jej zapłonęły. Przed drzwiami swego gabinetu zawahała się i rozejrzała wokół. Korytarz był pusty. Szybkim krokiem przeszła do drzwi apartamentu profesor Delacour i zapukała. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapukała ponownie. Bez rezultatu. Poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie niepokoju. Stała jeszcze kolejną minutę niezdecydowanie, wreszcie rozejrzała się poraz kolejny, upewniając, że nikt jej nie widzi.

- Atena - powiedziała cicho w stronę rzeźbionej figurki na drzwiach. Figurka skinęla głową i pokazała mieczem klamkę. Minerwa weszła do środka.

- Fleur? - zapytała ostrożnie. Ze strony sypialni dobiegało słabe światło świec. Przeszła niepewnie kilka kroków i podbiegła do łóżka.

- Fleur, co się dzieje!

Dziewczyna leżała skulona pod kocem, z twarzą czerwoną od łez. Spojrzała na Minerwę nadąsana i skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. McGonagall usiadła na brzegu łóżka i odchyliła nieco przykrycie.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? - zapytała cicho i delikatnie dotknęła ręką jej policzka, odgarniając włosy zasłaniające jej połowę twarzy. Fleur usiadła na łóżku i podkuliła pod siebie nogi obejmując się ramionami.

- Ja nie rozumiem - odrzekła cicho, a głos jej zadrżał.

- Czego? - Minerwa dotknęła jej ręki. Fleur rozluźniła się odrobinę.

- Przi uczniach traktujesz mnie tak... jak kogoś obcego! - Minerwa uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Ta uczennica! Ona... durzi się w tobie! A ti kazałaś mi odejść! - jej ręka zacisnęła się w pięść. McGonagall odetchnęła głęboko.

- Na Merlina! Fleur, jesteśmy w pracy! Jeżeli pozwoliłybyśmy, by ktoś z uczniów dostrzegł, że coś na łączy... - zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie byłyby konsekwencje? Dla nas _obu_!

- I to ma znaczić, że możesz traktować mnie gorzej, niż... innich nauczicieli!

- Nie traktuję... zachowuję się tak, jak wszyscy się po mnie spodziewają. Sama powtarzałaś mi, że jesteś dorosła i też jesteś nauczycielem, powinnaś więc to rozumieć!

Popatrzyła na pochmurną buzię Fleur i coś do niej dotarło. - Ona jest zazdrosna! - pomyślała ze zdumieniem czując, że ta myśl powoduje w niej raczej ochotę do śmiechu. - Nikt nigdy nie był o mnie zazdrosny, przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - pomyślała z rozbawieniem, a kąciki jej ust drgnęły nieznacznie. Przysunęła się bliżej by otoczyć Fleur ramionami.

- Posłuchaj... - pocałowała ją w czoło. - Nigdy wcześniej... nie zdarzyło mi się coś takiego, aż nagle zjawiasz się ty i wywracasz moje życie do góry nogami.

Fleur uniosła ku niej oczy, z których znów biło przestrachem.

- Żałujesz? - miała coś takiego w tonie głosu, że Minerwa przytuliła ją mocniej.

- Oszalałam na twoim punkcie, głuptasie - szepnęła. Ramiona Fleur rozluźniły się nareszcie i z ulgą poczuła je wokół siebie.

- Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że nie wolno mi... _nam..._ okazać tego publicznie. A jeżelibym zaczęła traktować cię inaczej, kiedyś mogłabym... popełnić błąd i obie odczułybyśmy tego poważne konsekwencje.

Fleur nie wydawała się przekonana, ale słuchała jej w milczeniu z głową wspartą na jej ramieniu.

- Zresztą... - uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko - obserwuj uczniów uważnie, a spostrzeżesz, ilu z nich "durzy się" raczej w tobie.

- To nic nie znaczi! - zaperzyła się. Minerwa uniosła brwi z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- Czyżby? - Fleur spuściła oczy.

- No właśnie - Minerwa poczuła, że wygrała tę osobliwą dyskusję i odetchnęła z ulgą. Fleur ukryła twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi i wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwo można było ją zrozumieć.

- Tam... w szpitalu.. tak się bałam, że... _zostawisz mnie... - _głos jej znowu zadrżał. Minerwa przytuliła ją mocniej. "..._wile, kiedy dokonają wyboru, są wiernymi partnerami i wiążą się tylko raz na całe życie." _- przypomniały jej się nagle słowa z książki. Zadrżała. Przez długą chwilę milczała, głaszcząc ją tylko delikatnie po włosach.

- To wszystko dzieje się tak... szybko. Ja też się boję, Fleur. Nigdy nie czułam tego, co teraz. I nie za dobrze sobie z tym radzę. Co do jednego mogę cię uspokoić. Jesteś _tylko _ty. A uczniowie nieraz są zafascynowani swymi nauczycielami i okazują to w rozmaity sposób - dodała uspakajająco - poczekaj, niedługo tego doświadczysz. I zapewniam cię - masz na to o wiele większe szanse niż ja - znów się uśmiechnęła, aczkolwiek w jej głosie pojawiła się ledwie wyczuwalna nuta goryczy. Fleur potrząsnęła głową i chwyciła ją nagle mocno za ramiona.

- Minerwo McGonagall! Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaka jesteś piękna?

- Eee... - policzki Minerwy oblał delikatny rumieniec. Potrząsnęła głową zmieszana.

- O czym ty mówisz! Może 15, 20 lat temu, ale nie... - Fleur zerwała się nagle, wyplątała z jej ramion i gwałtownym ruchem ściągnęła jej tiarę z głowy, okulary i pocałowała ją mocno, jedną ręką rozpuszczając jej włosy.

- Fleur... - Minerwa z trudem odetchnęła i poczuła, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi.

- Jak tilko... przestajesz bić taka.. surowa... jak pozwalasz, bi... twoja moc jest taka.. silna... i ciepła. Gorąca jak ogień. Ja czuję... gdi jesteś blisko, jak twoja moc wnika we mnie i jest taka... cudowna. A ti... twoja figura... gdibiś ubrała się inaczej, wsziscy _umarlibi... _twoja twarz i oczy... i usta, kiedy nie zaciskasz ich tak mocno... ja ciebie...

Nie dokończyła, bo usta Minerwy uciszyły ją bardzo skutecznie. Tym razem prawie zdarła z niej szatę. Minerwa z cichym jękiem pomogła jej pozbyć się resztek ubrania i położyła się na niej, rozchylając jej lekko uda. Uniosła się na łokciach by jej nie przygnieść i obsypywała jej twarz i szyję gorączkowymi pocałunkami.

-Min... aaach!

Zgrała się zupełnie z oddechem Fleur i coraz bardziej _wiedziała, _gdzie i jak ją dotknąć. Czuła gorąco z własnych rąk, a ogniste iskry zmieniły się już w płomyki otaczające jej całe ciało, które, gdy stykały się ze skórą dziewczyny, wnikały w nią, i to to najbardziej powodowało, że Fleur szalała z rozkoszy. Chciała przedłużać to w nieskończoność, jej wrażliwość ją oszałamiała. Pomyślała, że nic już na świecie nie może być piękniejszego od tej dziewczyny drżącej pod najlżejszą pieszczotą i wpatrującej się w nią z oddaniem i lękiem przemieszanym z uwielbieniem. - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy... na litość wszystkich bogów, nie mogę zrobić ci krzywdy... - myślała gorączkowo, odrywając usta od tych śnieżnobiałych, delikatnych piersi. Sam ich widok doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Fleur odetchnęła lekko i ułożyła się pod nią wygodniej. Rozchyliła szerzej nogi i oplotła ją ramionami. Znów rozpoczęły od nowa rytuał powolnego kołysania splecionych maksymalnie ciał, co kończyło się coraz szybszym wibrowaniem i podwójnym krzykiem, tym razem o wiele dłuższym.

Głowa Fleur opadła bezwładnie na poduszkę. Przymknęła oczy. Minerwa położyła się tuż przy niej, wpatrując się w te długie, jasne rzęsy, i pobladłe nieco policzki.

- Czy ja... - szepnęła z lękiem - nie przesadziłam?

W odpowiedzi usta Fleur uśmiechnęły się lekko, choć nie otworzyła oczu.

- Nie... - odpowiedziała równie cicho. Minerwa odszukała pod przykryciem jej dłoń i pocałowała ją. Znów zdumiało ją jaka była drobna, miękka i...

- Ależ ty jesteś wykończona... - Fleur potrząsnęła przecząco głową i splotła jej palce ze swoimi. Ale ona odsunęła się i usiadła na łóżku. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy zdziwiona.

- Szsz... - pokazała jej palcem - teraz ty nic nie mów.

Fleur kiwnęła głową.

- Połóż się wygodnie - szepnęła jej, a dziewczyna przekręciła się tak, że leżała równo na plecach. Minerwa sięgnęła do szafki przy łóżku po różdżkę i powiedziała cicho zaklęcie. Powietrze wokół nich pocieplało nagle. Drugim machnięciem różdżki przygasiła świece. Fleur wpatrywała się w nią szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i pocałowała ją lekko w usta.

- Zaufaj mi... poczujesz się lepiej. Aczkolwiek... nie robiłam tego od wielu lat... - szepnęła bardziej sama do siebie i odkryła ją. Położyła jedną rękę na czole dziewczyny, drugą delikatnie pogłaskała ją po głowie. Skoncentrowała się i przez półprzymknięte powieki ujrzała kombinację kolorów wokół ciała Fleur i swojego własnego. Teraz z jej palców emanowały delikatne, jasnofioletowe promienie, które "gładziły" błękitno - różową poświatę wokół głowy Fleur i dodawały jej odcieni fioletu. Przesunęła rękę niżej, na jej szyję. W miarę jak jej koncentracja wzrosła, kolory stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne. Jeśli pod jej ręką barwy nie były jednolite, trzymała tak długo, aż rozwibrowana energia uspakajała się i zajaśniała. Fleur leżała z przymkniętymi oczami, a jej oddech z wolna się uspakajał. Gdy doszła do okolic splotu słonecznego, musiała trzymać o wiele dłużej, tak szybka była wibracja fioletu z czerwienią.

- Jak dobrze... - szepnęła dziewczyna cichutko. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała ten osobliwy zabieg. Przesuwała dłoń coraz niżej i nawet, gdy położyła ją na tych najdelikatniejszych miejscach, nie wywoływała rozkoszy jak poprzednio. Fleur znów westchnęła, a kolory jaśniały coraz bardziej, gdy wokół fioletu pojawiły się pasma bieli ze złotymi promykami powodujące, że wyglądała jak okryta welonem.

- To jest cudowne... - Fleur znów wyszeptała na granicy snu. Pochyliła się nad nią.

- Mugole nazywają to bioenergoterapią - uśmiechnęła się i dodała - połóż się teraz na _brzuszek_, dobrze? - przy ostatnim zdaniu zarumieniła się lekko. Fleur posłusznie przekręciła się, odsuwając poduszkę spod brody, a Minerwa powróciła do jej głowy i zaczęła cały proces od początku. Kiedy skończyła, wpół śpiąca Fleur wtuliła się w nią mocno. Wciąż widziała jej aurę, teraz sprawiającą miejscami wrażenie biało-fioletowej mgiełki. Powoli jednak obraz bladł, aż oczy jej powróciły do normalnej percepcji. Nakryła je kołdrą i ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszkach. Fleur już mocno spała.

Około trzeciej w nocy Minerwa wysunęła się ostrożnie z pościeli. Tym razem nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zostanie tam do rana. Jej szata leżała skłębiona na podłodze. Za pomocą różdżki doprowadziła ją do jako takiego porządku i pozbierała wszystkie spinki. Ubrała się szybko, zostawiając jednak włosy rozpuszczone, i z tiarą w ręku skierowała się do drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak. Powróciła cicho do sypialni Fleur.

- Orchideus - szepnęła wykonując szybki ruch różdżką. Z jej końca wystrzelił delikatny, blado różowy kwiat. Wykonała jeszcze jeden ruch i wokół orchidei zajaśniała delikatna aureola. Położyła kwiat przy głowie Fleur i bezszelestnie wyszła z apartamentu.

W połowie drogi do swego gabinetu usłyszała jakiś ruch. Nerwowo przyspieszyła kroku, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to jest, nie zdąży jej zobaczyć.

- Pprofesor McGonagall! - rozległo się za jej plecami od strony schodów. Zesztywniała. Światło z różdżki padło na Emily Smith, która wchodziła właśnie po schodach.

- Panna Smith! O tej porze? Powinna pani leżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym!

Ze zdumienia zapomniała, jak sama wyglądała stojąc o trzeciej w nocy w korytarzu w (mimo zabiegów) pogniecionej szacie, z rozwianymi włosami, z tiarą i pękiem spinek w ręku.

- Lumos maxima - powiedziała Emily do swojej własnej różdżki i oświetliła nią jaśniej postać McGonagall. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i wpatrywała się w nią bez tchu. McGonagall poczuła, że policzki jej zapłonęły. Zacisnęła mocno usta i stwierdziła najsurowiej jak mogła.

- Oczekuję odpowiedzi!

- Nie mogłam tam zasnąć... - odrzekła ze skruchą i przysunęła się do niej nieznacznie.

McGonagall cofnęła się machinalnie o krok, ale za nią była już ściana.

- Więc proszę iść prosto do dormitorium - odpowiedziała ostro. Dziewczyna podniosła na nią oczy.

- Tak, pani profesor - uśmiechnęła się nagle nieśmiało i wzrok jej padł na pukle włosów opadających jej na ramiona.

- Ślicznie pani tak wygląda... - McGonagall wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

- Dobranoc panno Smith - odrzekła twardo i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi swego gabinetu.

Następnego ranka obudziła się z lekkim bólem głowy, jak gdyby dopiero teraz odreagowując intensywne zakończenie dnia wczorajszego. Profesor Delacour zjawiła się na śniadaniu z lekko pobladłymi policzkami i również sprawiała wrażenie nieco zmęczonej. McGonagall poczuła się winna. Gdy pozostali wykładowcy nie patrzyli, spojrzała na dziewczynę niepewnie, na co Delacour obdarzyła ją promiennym uśmiechem, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się nieznacznie. McGonagall stężała na widok zbliżającego się ku nim dyrektora.

- Witam panie - odezwał sie szarmancko i ukłonił lekko. McGonagall przez ułamek sekundy miała wrażenie, że jego oczy pobiegły od jej twarzy do twarzy Delacour i zamigotały lekko. Ale może jej się tylko zdawało. Zajęła swe zwykłe miejsce i ku swemu zaskoczeniu kątem oka dostrzegła, że Delacour usiadła przy niej, na zwykłym miejscu profesor Sinistry. Choć dzielił je prawie metr, odniosła nagle wrażenie ciepła bijącego z całej postaci dziewczyny, tak silnego, że dotykało jej całej prawej strony ciała, powodując mrowienie i dreszcz. Opanowała się. Wbiła wzrok w środek sali, niezbyt przytomnie rozglądając się po stole Gryffindoru. Uczniowie kończyli jeszcze śniadanie, kąciki ust zadrgały jej, gdy ujrzała Hermionę Granger pochyloną nad podręcznikiem do transmutacji. Delacour podążyła za jej wzrokiem.

- Też zapowiedziałam im test na dzisiaj - odezwała się cichutko i uśmiechnęła się słodko. McGonagall z trudem nie odpowiedziała jej na ten uśmiech. Policzki jej znów zapłonęły, gdy podniosła do ust filiżankę herbaty.

- Dzisiaj? - odezwała się prawie równie cicho. - Chyba niechcący zafundowaliśmy im ciężki dzień, słyszałam, że później mają zaliczenie z eliksirów... - Delacour zaśmiała się srebrzyście w odpowiedzi i zerknęła na profesora Snape'a. Ten dopijał właśnie kawę, a jego oczy również wydały się krążyć po stole Gryffindoru. Delacour zamrugała. Wydało jej się, że spoczęły na Harrym, i że policzki Snape'a zaczerwieniły się na ułamek sekundy. Potrząsnęła głową - no... impossible! - pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się znów do McGonagall. Ta odstawiła swoją herbatę i rozejrzała się po nauczycielskim stole. Siedzący koło niej profesor Dumbledore był zwrócony twarzą w stronę profesorów Sprout i Flitwicka i chichotał właśnie z opowiedzianej mu historii.

- Um... dobrze spałaś? - spytała cicho McGonagall. Policzki Delacour bardziej poróżowiały.

- Oui... - i dziękuję za...

- Nie ma za co - powiedziała szybko McGonagall widząc, że dyrektor obraca się w ich stronę. Obie równocześnie chwyciły filiżanki.

- Czas na rozpoczęcie kolejnego pięknego dnia szkoły - odezwał się wesoło Dumbledore, poprawił tiarę i wstał od stołu.

Przed drzwiami sali transmutacji podbiegło do niej kilkoro przejętych trzecioklasistek.

- Pani Profesor! - stanęła przed nią rezolutna rudowłosa Gryfonka z kartką pergaminu w ręku. Zaskoczona McGonagall wzięła to od niej i przeczytała z zaintrygowaniem. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to jest dobry pomysł prowadzić klasę po zmroku tak blisko Zakazanego Lasu, porozmawiam z Hagridem na przerwie.

- Ale pani profesor.. - Hagrid powiedział nam, że to jedyna pora roku, kiedy można z drugiej strony jeziora usłyszeć syrenę - teraz otaczało ją już kółko dziewcząt nie odrywających od niej błagalnych spojrzeń. Zawahała się.

- Zastanowię się. Dam wam odpowiedź po lunchu, na lekcji - teraz biegnijcie już na zajęcia - ucięła wzrokiem jakikolwiek sprzeciw i podekscytowane dziewczynki zbiegły ze schodów. Tymczasem na nią czekała już siódma klasa. Energicznie weszła do sali. Zerknęła surowo.

- Trzy osoby nie oddały mi jeszcze swoich opracowań "Drogi do pełnej przemiany" wg. Rolanda Roddforda. Ponad połowa zaś tych, które otrzymałam, są na poziomie _podstawowym_, nie przystającym do poziomu owutemów. Czy ten temat uważacie za _zbyt trudny_ jak na ostatnią klasę Hogwartu?

Ostatnia klasa Hogwartu zamruczała z oburzeniem. McGonagall zmroziła spojrzeniem dwie Ślizgonki z ostatniej ławki.

- Accio! - błyskawicznie wskazała różdżką na kawałek pergaminu, który sobie podawały, przekonana, że nie miał on nic wspólnego z transmutacją, bo dziewczyny przybladły i pochyliły głowy. Nie zaglądając nawet do środka położyła go na biurku.

- Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu - odrzekła zimno.

Wszyscy uczniowie automatycznie wyprostowali się ze strachem, że jakikolwiek ruch odbierze następne punkty. Kilka osób westchnęło. Najwyraźniej był to jeden z tych dni (ostatnio coraz częstszych), kiedy zajęcia z McGonagall były nader stresujące.

Kiedy klasa poprawiała swoje wypracowania (osoby, które go jeszcze nie zaczęły, otrzymały szlaban - trzykrotne przepisanie obszernego rozdziału podręcznika poświęconego "drodze do pełnej przemiany"), przez uchylone okno, doszedł ich jakiś harmider. McGonagall zerwała się, uświadamiając sobie, że hałas pochodził od strony sali obrony przed czarną magią. Połowa siódmej klasy już tkwiła przyklejona do okien, ona zaś, zupełnie nie myśląc, wybiegła. Na trawniku przed oknami sali obrony leżał Seamus Finnigan, wokół niego zaś kilkoro przestraszonych Gryfonów.

- Minus dwadzieścia dla Gryffindoru, panie Longbottom! - dobiegł ją wściekły głos profesor Delacour. Na chwilę zamarła.

- Fl... Profesor Delacour, co tu się dzieje! - podeszła do nich, przybierając swój najsurowszy wyraz twarzy. Zaczerwieniona ze zdenerwowania Delacour zerwała się na jej widok.

- Przikro mi... odbierać tile.. twemu domowi, maes...

- Neville wyrzucił Seamusa przez okno - wszedł jej w słowo oburzony Dean Thomas. Delacour zmarszczyła brwi.

- Klasa, wracać do środka! - zaklaskała w dłonie. Seamus już zdążył się pozbierać i podnieceni uczniowie skierowali się do zamku. Delacour popatrzyła na nią niepewnie. McGonagall odpowiedziała podobnym spojrzeniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściwie jej obecność tu nie była konieczna.

- Co się właściwie stało? Z góry brzmiało to jakby komuś działa się krzywda - powiedziała w końcu, siląc się na oficjalny ton głosu. Delacour uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, a jej policzki oblał zupełnie inny rodzaj zaczerwienienia.

- Ćwicziliśmi... zaklęcie odpichające... wiesz, w razie ataku.. i pan Longbottom zamiast cofnąć pana Finnigana kilka stóp od siebie, chciał się popisać i dodał inne zaklęcie... chiba, nie widziałam dobrze. Pan Finnigan wileciał bardzo szibko przez okno i poraniłbi się, gdibim nie zdążiła z... lewitacją - odpowiedziała, znów jąkając się nieco w niektórych angielskich słowach. McGonagall nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu patrząc na jej błyszczące oczy, gdy opowiadała z takim przejęciem. W ostatniej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że siódma klasa doskonale widzi je obydwie przez okno i chrząknęła znacząco.

- Ekmh.. - lepiej wracajmy - przyspieszyła kroku. Delacour szła tuż obok niej, nieznacznie muskając ją szatą. Przyprawiło ją to o nieco szybszy oddech. W bramie zamku, gdy znikły z pola widzenia, Delacour chwyciła ją na moment pod rękę. McGonagall zesztywniała.

- Uważaj na Longbottoma. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego chłopaka - odezwała się i popatrzyła na nią niepewnie. Delacour puściła ją z westchnieniem. Stanęły bez ruchu na kilka następnych sekund. McGonagall znów poczuła, że od spojrzenia tych wielkich, błękitnych oczu robi się jej gorąco.

- Uciekaj do klasy - szepnęła.

Delacour uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała słodkich tonem.

- Do zobaczenia na lunchu, Minerwo...

Kiedy wróciła do klasy, była znów bardzo surowa.

- Na co czekacie, powinniście byli zająć się wypracowaniem, gdy mnie nie było! Na Merlina, prawie dorośli ludzie, a nie można was zostawić na chwilę samych! - klasa popatrzyła na nią pochmurnie i w sali zaszemrało od wyciąganych pergaminów i piór.

- Pprofesor McGonagall... - rozległo się nieśmiało spod okna. McGonagall zesztywniała na sekundę.

- Słucham, panno Smith? - podeszła do ławki, gdzie zarumieniona nieco dziewczyna podsunęła jej swoje wypracowanie.

- Czy zechciałaby pani... spojrzeć... - ja nie rozumiem tego schematu...

Na pergaminie widniała nieudolnie narysowana sylwetka człowieka, z zaznaczonymi punktami energetycznymi.

- Czego pani nie rozumie? - spytała dość ostro.

- Jak te siedem kolorów z punktów... _czakr _znaczy (dziewczyna pochodziła z rodziny mugoli i używała określeń z mugolskiej bioenergoterapii) mają się do kolorów aury... i które z nich opisać jako te, które odgrywają największą rolę podczas zaklęć przemiany - McGonagall poprawiła okulary.

- Pokręciła pani kolejność czakr, to po pierwsze. Splot słoneczny nie znajduje się na głowie - stłumiła wzrokiem chichot z tylnych ławek. Podeszła do tablicy i kilkoma machnięciami różdżki nakreśliła sylwetkę człowieka.

- Panno Smith, proszę podyktować mi po kolei centra energetyczne.

Dziewczyna podniosła się nerwowo wpatrując się w swoje notatki.

- Czakra podstawowa... czerwona? - McGonagall kiwnęła głową i machnięciem różdżki umieściła czerwony punkt na tablicy między nogami sylwetki człowieka. Kilka osób zachichotało. Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.

- Druga... - pomarańczowa? - zwana przez mugoli sakralną - dodała McGonagall. - Tak? - dostrzegła uniesioną w górę rękę.

- Profesor McGonagall, dlaczego musimy posługiwać się słownictwem mugoli? - zapytał niesympatycznie wyglądający Ślizgon. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ponieważ, panie Stewart, mugole i czarodzieje w dawnych czasach mieli _jednakową_ wiedzę na ten temat, dopiero wiele wieków później rozdzieliła się ona na dwa kierunki. My, mając zamiar być dobrze wykształconymi czarodziejami, chcemy mieć zatem pełny obraz tematu. Czyż nie zgadza się pan? - dodała z wyczuwalną nutą sarkazmu. Chłopak pokiwał głową, niemniej jego wyraz oczu świadczył o czym innym.

- Pannie Smith dziękuję, proszę podyktować mi następną - popatrzyła na niego surowo.

- Eee... - z paniką wodził wzrokiem po swoich notatkach. Miłosiernie nie zareagowała, kiedy wyczytał odpowiedź z kartki kolegi.

- Żółta? - Zwana czakrą splotu słonecznego - dopowiedziała głośniej McGonagall i umieściła żółty punkt w okolicach żołądka. Chłopaczek z wyraźną ulgą opadł z powrotem na ławkę.

- Nie powiedziałam, że pan skończył - wycedziła. - Następna proszę.

- Zielona? - popatrzył niepewnie. McGonagall popatrzyła na niego znad okularów.

- I? - dodała.

Cisza. Chłopak na próżno wpatrywał się w notatki, na których widniał tylko kolor zielony.

- Dziękuję panu. Oczekuję pełnego schematu jutro na ósmą rano i ani minuty później. Siódma klasa, doprawdy! Patrzyła zdegustowana, jak ciężko opadł na krzesło i szepnął coś do sąsiada z ławki.

- Panno Smith, skoro wydawało się, że ma pani większe pojęcie o temacie lekcji, proszę kontynuować. Starała się nie patrzeć na zarumienione policzki dziewczyny, gdy ta znów wstała, obdarzywszy ją spojrzeniem pełnym najgłębszego uwielbienia. Jakoś nie zaobserwowała tego wcześniej. Po plecach przeszedł jej dreszcz na myśl, ilu jeszcze takich uczennic nie zauważała przez całe lata.

- Może być jeszcze różowa i złota - odpowiedziała dziewczyna pewnie. - Zgadza się - McGonagall zaznaczyła trójkolorową kulkę na tablicy.

- Ta zmienność kolorów zależy od emocji - kontynuowała Emily, najwyraźniej czując przypływ pewności siebie. Uniosła wzrok znad notatek - kolor różowy oznacza _miłość_.

Policzki McGonagall zapłonęły, gdy obróciła się szybko przodem do tablicy, a potem dodała.

- Tak, ale opisami zajmiemy się później. Następna proszę, bo nie zdążymy z tym do końca lekcji.

- Czakra piąta... - dziewczyna zawahała się i coś skreśliła w swoich notatkach - niebieska?

- Jasnoniebieska, nieraz z odcieniem srebra lub zieleni. Zwana czakrą gardła - pospiesznie zaznaczyła ją na tablicy i popatrzyła ponaglająco na uczennicę.

- Szósta... fioletowa? - Tak - McGonagall wyraźnie zaczęła się spieszyć - zwana czakrą trzeciego oka. W zasadzie najczęściej w kolorze indygo, niemniej bywa fioletowa, lub złota - machnięcie różdżki i kolejna kulka pojawiła się na tablicy między oczami naszkicowanego człowieka.

- I czakra siódma - zaczęła sama z siebie Emily i popatrzyła niepewnie - mam napisane, że fioletowa...

- Zgadza się - odrzekła McGonagall - czakra korony, bywa również biała i złota - zaznaczyła ostatnią kulkę nad głową rysunku. - Dobrze - odwróciła się do klasy.

- Panna... Raddcliff, proszę przeczytać pierwszy akapit szóstego rozdziału z podręcznika. Siedząca obok Emily wysoka dziewczyna zerwała się i chwyciła książkę.

- Prawo magii mówi, że energia we wszechświecie nigdy nie ginie, może być tylko przemieniona w inne formy. Siła życiowa, ukryta pod materialną formą ciała składa się z kompleksowego systemu energii, bez którego ciało fizyczne nie mogłoby istnieć. Ten system energetyczny składa się z trzech podstawowych składników.1 Z ciał subtelnych lub energetycznych, z czakr, inaczej centrów energetycznych, z nadi, inaczej kanałów energetycznych. Poziom świadomości każdej formy życia zależy od częstotliwości wibracji tych energii. U zwierząt znajdujemy niższe częstotliwości niż u ludzi, u czarodziejów zaś wyższe niż u ludzi niemagicznych (mugoli).

Czakry w systemie energetycznym człowieka służą jako stacje odbiorcze i transformatory różnych częstotliwości energii. Pobierają ją bezpośrednio z otoczenia, kosmosu. Następnie przemieniają je w częstotliwości, których potrzebują dla swego funkcjonowania. Ponadto wypromieniowują energię w otoczenie. Wyróżniamy następujące ciała energetyczne: eteryczne, emocjonalne, mentalne i duchowe. Każde z nich posiada swoją własną częstotliwość. Ciało eteryczne najbliższe jest fizycznemu, a więc posiada najniższą, ciało duchowe - najwyższą. Wszystkie cztery jednak przenikają się nawzajem i jeśli częstotliwość drgań wzrasta, daje człowiekowi większą energię życiową, wyższe poznanie i wyższe odczucia.

- Dziękuję, to narazie wystarczy, panno Raddcliff - przerwała McGonagall - oczekuję, że treść tego rozdziału na następne zajęcia będzie wam doskonale znana. Jako zadanie domowe ponadto proszę o szczegółowy opis znaczenia każdej czakry, wraz z jej przyporządkowaniem astrologicznym - pomruk zdziwienia - coś nie w porządku? - ogarnęła surowym wzrokiem klasę i oczy jej zamigotały z rozbawieniem.

- W ostatnim roku nauki wciąż zaskakuje was, że wykładane przedmioty łączą się ze sobą? - klasa milczała. McGonagall zerknęła na zegarek. Zostało jeszcze kilka minut.

- Proszę teraz zanotować i podkreślić. W każdym centrum energetycznym obecne są wszystkie kolory, jednak zawsze jeden z nich dominuje, tak jak to widać na schemacie. To one właśnie tworzą nasz energetyczny obraz, zwany inaczej aurą. Wielkość i częstotliwość wibracji czakr określają ilość i jakoś absorbowanej energii. Jednym słowem - czakry łączą nas z otoczeniem, są odbiornikami wszystkich wibracji energii i informacji. Z drugiej strony wypromieniowują swoją energię bezpośrednio w środowisko i zmieniają przez to jego atmosferę. Najpierw tworzą energetyczny obraz człowieka, a w miarę jak energia jest silniejsza, wpływają na energię otoczenia od najbliższej, do nawet kilku mil. Jak _mam nadzieję_ pamiętamy z szóstej klasy, u czarodziejów energia jest średnio dwukrotnie silniejsza. Kontrolowanie jej stanowi źródło do kontroli nad otoczeniem, a więc - jak mówi temat - jest drogą do przemiany. Kiedy wgłębimy się w oddziaływanie poszczególnych czakr i ich wpływu na zaklęcia transmutacji, jestem pewna, że łatwiej będzie zrozumieć całą teorię. Proszę nie zapomnieć o zadaniu domowym, koniec lekcji.

Z wyraźnym westchnieniam ulgi uczniowie zaczęli się energicznie pakować. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Kiedy wszyscy już opuścili salę, Emily podeszła do biurka McGonagall, która uzupełniała dziennik tematów.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - uniosła głowę z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Ja tylko... to jest naprawdę niesamowite, pani profesor... - odezwała się dziewczyna nieśmiało. Kąciki ust McGonagall zadrgały.

- Spodziewam się wobec tego, że w następnym wypracowaniu nie przeczytam więcej, że ciało _fizyczne_ czarodzieja składa się z aury, a czakra podstawy jest na czubku głowy.

- Och, na pewno nie.. mi się wszystko pomyliło! Ale pani tłumaczy tak jasno, że... chciałabym bardzo nauczyć się widzieć te kolory! To musi być fascynujące... - dziewczyna opowiedziała szybko z rozmarzeniem.

- Nawet w czarodziejskim świecie to rzadka umiejętność. I niekoniecznie przyjemna - dodała wyjątkowo szorstko. Emily popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem.

- Min... - och... profesor McGonagall, chciałam zapytać... ale przyjdę później - profesor Delacour zmarszczyła brwi na widok Emily i odwróciła się już do wyjścia.

- Proszę zaczekać, profesor Delacour! - McGonagall zerwała się z krzesła. Emily cofnęła się o krok, coraz bardziej zdziwiona. Delacour odwróciła się, a jej oczy zamigotały lekko.

- Tto ja nie przeszkadzam, do widzenia pani profesor - dziewczyna dygnęła grzecznie i wyszła, odprowadzona chłodnym spojrzeniem Delacour, która starannie zamknęła za nią drzwi. Spojrzała na McGonagall lekko nachmurzonym wzrokiem, ale blask w jej oczach ją zdradził. Minerwa podeszła do niej energicznie i przycisnęła do drzwi, całując głęboko. Fleur jęknęła, oplotła ją ramionami i przylgnęła całym ciałem. Minerwa nie mogła się opanować, by nie przesunąć ręki coraz niżej, czując przez szatę rozkoszną, ciepłą miękkość, na którą zadrżała. Fleur z trudem oderwała od niej usta.

- Mamy pół godziny do lunchu... szepnęła i przesunęła jej dłoń między swoje uda.

- To szaleństwo.. uczniowie... za drzwiami... - Minerwa poczuła, że zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Dziewczyna była gorąca jak ogień.

- Nie widzą nas... - Fleur nie wypuściła jej dłoni. Zanim była w stanie pomyśleć, Minerwa podwinęła jej szatę i wsunęła dłoń pod bieliznę.

- Aaa... - Fleur praktycznie objęła ją nogami, a Minerwa podniosła ją lekko, opierając o drzwi. Dziewczyna wydała jej się lekka jak piórko, gdy zwinęła się w jej ramionach i zagryzła wargi aby nie krzyczeć. Półprzytomnie patrzyła na płomień, który zdawał się przemieniać błękitne oczy Fleur na złote. Znów, kiedy jej prawa dłoń pieściła ją delikatnie, a druga przytrzymywała ją w miarę nieruchomo, zobaczyła kolorowy kokon energii ich obu, zlany już w jedno, pulsujący coraz szybciej i w jakiś sposób powodujący, że odbierała każde szarpnięcie rozkoszy Fleur tak, jakby było jej własnym. I było. Obydwie zagryzły usta do prawie do krwi, aby nie usłyszano ich za drzwiami. Wreszcie nastąpiła kulminacja, po której osunęły się na podłogę. Minerwa mocno tuliła Fleur w ramionach, czekając, aż sufit przestanie wirować. Wszystko jeszcze się w niej trzęsło, ale wróciła do rzeczywistości i spojrzała przerażona.

- Oszalałyśmy! Ktoś mógł zapukać! I nie rzuciłam zaklęcia wyciszającego!

- Ja rzuciłam... - powiedziała zaróżowiona Fleur cichutko, wstając i poprawiając szatę. Minerwa spojrzała na jej niewinny uśmiech. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć jej zażenowanym uśmiechem a jej policzki zapłonęły.

- Mała diablica... czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - szepnęła i objęła ją. Fleur zaśmiała się srebrzyście i pocałowała ją lekko.

- Nie bilam pewna, czi działa... - Minerwa przewróciła oczami. Machnęła różdżką w stronę okna. Otworzyło się szeroko i powiało mroźnym, listopadowym powietrzem. Usiadła za biurkiem upewniając się, że szata i tiara są w zupełnym porządku. Fleur machnęła różdżką w stronę drzwi. Zaklęcie najwyraźniej działało, gdyż natychmiast usłyszały gwar z korytarza. Obdarzyła McGonagall anielskim uśmiechem i opuściła salę. Ta siedziała jeszcze chwilę przy biurku, tępym wzrokiem wpatrując się w stertę notatek przed sobą. Oczy jej padły wreszcie na małe zawiniątko, które odebrała podczas lekcji. Rozprostowała i momentalnie wyprostowała się wściekle. Był to maleńki, w pośpiechu nakreślony rysunek serduszka, a w nim karykatura Emily Smith, obok jej własnej, wykrzywionej wściekle. Odetchnęła głęboko.

- Czy ja wariuję? Albo przez lata byłam ślepa, albo nagle wszyscy naraz oszaleli w tej szkole.

Na lunchu McGonagall jakoś nie miała apetytu. Wciąż jeszcze roztrzęsiona, poczuła ból mięśni w lewej ręce. - Widać nie była tak lekka... - przeszło jej przez głowę i zakaszlała, krztusząc się herbatą. Obok niej profesor Delacour jadla małymi kęsami kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Zmusiła się, by nie patrzeć na jej rozchylające się lekko usta i kilka złotych kosmyków, które wymknęły się jakoś z koka i zawijały na jej szyi. Wodząc oczami po sali dostrzegła kilkoro trzecioklasistów patrzących na nią co chwilę pytającym wzrokiem.

- Och... - westchnęła ciężko i zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

- Zapomniałam zupełnie, poproszono mnie o udzielenie pozwolenia grupie z trzeciej klasy na wyjście nad jezioro z Hagridem, dziś wieczorem. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł...

- Ależ dlaczego nie, Minerwo? - Dumbledore popatrzył na nią pogodnie - jestem pewien, że Hagrid nie pozwoli by któreś dziecko zanadto uległo głosowi syreny - oczy mu zamigotały. McGonagall uniosła brwi. - Czy przed tym człowiekiem nic się nie ukryje? - pomyślała zdumiona.

- Mimo to boję się puścić ich samych. Z całym szacunkiem dla Hagrida, jest trochę... nieodpowiedzialny - stłumiła westchnienie zdając sobie sprawę, że jako opiekun domu, to ona będzie musiała się pofatygować.

- Pomogę ci! - odezwała się nagle Delacour. Dumbledore spojrzał na nią i oczy mu jeszcze bardziej zamigotały.

- No, myślę, że pod taką opieką uczniowie będą równie bezpieczni, jak we własnych łóżkach - dodał wesoło. McGonagall obrzuciła Delacour pytającym spojrzeniem, ta uśmiechnęła się znów niewinnie i płynnym ruchem nabrała trochę kremu z ciasta na łyżeczkę. Policzki McGonagall znów wydały się płonąć.

Pod koniec lunchu podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru.

- Poproszę prefektów o ustalenie listy uczniów, którzy pragną udać się nad jezioro dziś wieczorem. Zbiorę je przy kolacji, a o godzinie dwudziestej zbiórka przy głównej bramie. Profesor Delacour i ja będziemy wam towarzyszyć.

Odpowiedział jej gwałtowny aplauz ze strony Gryfonów.

- Pani profesor, a czy może pójść ktoś z innych Domów? - spytała ją błagalnie jakaś Puchonka, wychylając się ze stołu obok. McGonagall skinęła głową.

- Tylko musi dopisać się do listy.

Aplauz młodszych uczniów wzrósł gwałtownie. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Od trzeciej klasy wzwyż - oznajmiła głośno. Rozległy się pelne rozczarowania protesty.

- Przykro mi. Ale to jest naprawdę zbyt niebezpieczne dla młodszych. Musicie poczekać na przyszłe lata - popatrzyła łagodniej na posmutniałe twarzyczki.

Popołudniowe zajęcia wydawały się dłużyć. Szósta klasa, wedle zapowiedzi, pisała test - nie oczekiwała dobrych rezultatów sądząc po tym, co wyczytała z kartki Rona Weasleya. Zmusiła się, by nie skomentować na głos, tylko kąciki ust zadrgały jej na zakreśloną odpowiedź, według której czarny bez można było transmutować w jaśmin za pomocą zaklęcia oczyszczającego. Cóż - pomyślała - rozsadziła go z Hermioną Granger, bez której wydawał się całkowicie zagubiony.

- Z niektórych prac będę zdaje się miała całą kolekcję alternatywnej transmutacji - zażartowała ironicznie, kiedy zebrała wszystkie kartki.

- Trzy testy w ciągu jednego dnia, nauczyciele powariowali! - dobiegło ją jeszcze ze strony drzwi, kiedy już wypuściła ich z klasy.

- To faktycznie przesada - poczuła lekkie ukłucie winy. Ale - z Fleur możemy się odtąd umawiać, nie wyobrażam sobie jednak ustalania terminów z Severusem Snape'm. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Ostatnia przerwa była dość krótka, więc nie ruszyła się z sali. Po kilku minutach zaczęli schodzić się uczniowe czwartej klasy. Zadała im praktyczne ćwiczenia przemian żółwich skorup w porcelanę, zapowiadając dodatkowe punkty dla tych, którym uda się wytworzyć ozdobne wzorki. Zajęło to większość lekcji, podczas gdy sama siedziała za biurkiem dosyć nieprzytomna, interweniując tylko wówczas, gdy robiło się zbyt głośno.

Po kolacji Hermiona Granger przyszła do niej z listą uczniów chętnych na wieczorny spacer. Stłumiła westchnienie. Widniało na niej kilkadziesiąt nazwisk. Samej Hermiony brakło na liście. Widząc jej podkrążone oczy, McGonagall nie miała serca narzucać jej udziału jako prefektowi naczelnemu.

Wraz z profesor Delacour skierowały się pospiesznie do swoich apartamentów po zimowe peleryny, poczym spotkały się przy schodach. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się na widok znajomego granatowego płaszcza.

- Tak myślałam, że ci się przyda - powiedziała cicho. Delacour rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się jednak momentalnie, gdy ujrzała dwie siódmoklasistki z Gryffindoru, z których jedna rozpromieniła się na widok McGonagall.

- Miślałam, że to ma bić... trzecia klasa - odezwała się z lekkim oburzeniem.

- Od trzeciej - skorygowała McGonagall - no przecież im nie zabronię... - popatrzyła ze zniecierpliwieniem. Sama poczuła się nieswojo. Ale po chwili korytarz zaroił się od podekscytowanych uczniów. Poprowadziły ich przez bramę i dalej, po zlodowaciałych kamieniach w dół, w stronę chatki Hagrida. Powietrze istotnie było mroźne, a kamienie i schody śliskie.

- Uważaj! - chwyciła Delacour za łokieć, gdy ta zachwiała się niepewnie. Chwyciła ją pod rękę czując cichą radość, że w tej sytuacji nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Z trudem wróciły do rzeczywistości dziesięć minut później, przed drzwiami, koło których czekał już rozpromieniony Hagrid. McGonagall rozejrzała się nerwowo.

- Wszyscy są? Proszę się nie ruszać, chcę was policzyć - uczniowie posłusznie skupili się bliżej.

- Hagridzie, to niedaleko mam nadzieję?

- Bardzo! Tylko kawałek naokoło jeziora! - potwierdził gorliwie i ukłonił się Delacour. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

- Dostałeś ostatnio wiadomości od Madame Maxime? - zagadnęła nieco figlarnym tonem. Kąciki ust McGonagall zadrgały. Policzki Hagrida momentalnie oblały się rumieńcem.

- Nie... tak! Tak.. przekazuje pozdrowienia... tak... - oprzytomniał - słuchawki! - powiedział nagle tak gromkim głosem, że grupka uczniów cofnęła się mimo woli. Delacour wymieniła z McGonagall rozbawione spojrzenia. Hagrid rozdał każdemu parę nauszników, takich jak te, których używała profesor Sprout do przesadzania mandragor (uczniowie rzucili się naprzód usiłując dostać parę, która nie była różowa i puchata). Wreszcie podał ostatnie dwie (różowe i puchate) profesor Delacour i McGonagall (wzięła je z lekkim ociąganiem).

- Kiedy dojdziemy na miejsce, wszyscy mają je założyć! Bez wyjątku! Zdejmujemy na mój znak, na piętnaście sekund, ni dłużej! Kto nie posłucha, będzie... będzie miał kłopoty! - zakrzyknął donośnie i ruszył przed siebie - no to... - pójdę pirszy i będę patrzeć, czy już jest... - oddalił się zamgloną ścieżką. Uczniowie truchtem pobiegli na nim. Pochód kończyły Delacour z McGonagall, którym by to bardzo odpowiadało, gdyby nie fakt, że dwie siódmoklasistki najwyraźniej postanowiły trzymać się blisko nich.

Delacour popatrzyła wyniośle na Emily i chwyciła McGonagall pod rękę.

- Szibciej, bo ich zgubimi! - odezwała się niecierpliwie. Dziewczyny przyspieszyły kroku, McGonagall obdarzyła ją ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Delacour spochmurniała na chwilę.

Po chwili jednak zapomniała o tym, bo przymarzająca tafla jeziora tak niesamowicie iskrzyła i lśniła, że wszyscy byli oczarowani. Zauważyły, że Hagrid zwolnił kroku i nakazał ciszę, bo wszyscy przekradali się ostrożnie kamienistą ścieżką przy brzegu, pokazując sobie nawzajem aby założyć nauszniki. Szli tak jeszcze przed kilka następnych minut, aż wodę osłonił niewielki występ skalny i gęste zarośla. Hagrid pokazał ręką, aby zgromadzić się za nimi i zachować absolutną ciszę. Obie nauczycielki również założyły słuchawki.

Uczniowie skupili się za krzakami, przepychając sie wzajemnie by jak najlepiej widzieć jezioro. Następne 10 minut upłynęło w pełnym bijących serc oczekiwaniu. Wreszcie Hagrid, leżący na brzuchu przed skałami, pomachał ręką. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. Właściwie widać było niewiele. Na kamieniu wystającym ponad powierzchnię wody, pokazała się sylwetka. Chyba kobieca. Mgła jednak powodowała, że nie sposób było dostrzec szczegółów, uczniowie już zaczęli wymieniać pełne rozczarowania spojrzenia, kiedy Hagrid dał znak, by zdjąć nauszniki. Wyciągając szyję, by cokolwiek widzieć zza grupki uczniów, McGonagall zdjęła swoje. Po chwili zamarła.

Dźwięki. Wibrujące dźwięki przepływały naokoło, zewsząd i wzbudzały uczucie szalonej tęsknoty. Nie sposób było opisać je słowami, one w jakiś sposób docierały do najgłębszych instynktów, poszukiwania istoty własnej natury, wyzwalały jakieś szalone pragnienia, o które by samą siebie nie podejrzewała. Jednocześnie wprawiały w euforię i uczucie, że teraz już nie można bez nich żyć, że muszą trwać wiecznie. Hagrid dawno dał znak, by założyć słuchawki z powrotem, ale ponad połowa uczniów nie była w stanie tego zrobić. McGonagall resztką woli naciągnęła swoje. Oprzytomniała natychmiast na widok kilku osób posuwających się z zahipnotyzowanym wyrazem twarzy w stronę jeziora. Hagrid dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo, rzucił się w ich stronę, nie miał jednak różdżki. McGonagall trafiła w kilka osób zaklęciem paraliżującym, kolejne jednak wyrywały się jej i z obłąkanym, pełnym szczęścia uśmiechem szły w stronę wody. Wtedy Hagrid wydał z siebie przeraźliwy ryk, w nieokreślonym celu. Po chwili się jednak wyjaśniło. Spłoszona syrena z głośnym pluskiem wskoczyła do wody, ucinając tym samym śpiew. Uczniowie lekko przestraszeni, rozglądali się naokoło.

- 15 sekund! - ryknęła McGonagall wściekle, za pomocą różdźki przywracając wszystkim sparaliżowanym sprawność.

- Że też zgodziłam się na ten głupi pomysł! Mówiłam, że to niebezpieczne! Dla niepełnoletnich czarodziejów nawet 15 sekund śpiewu syreny do za dłu... - urwała, bo w tej chwili dotarło do niej, że nie ma nigdzie profesor Delacour. Rozejrzała się nerwowo.

- Profesor Delacour? - krzyknęła, przepychając się gwałtownie między uczniami, których twarze nagle wydały się zlewać w jedną plamę. Obdarzana zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami przebiegła zarośla i brzeg, kiedy ujrzała ją nareszcie. Stała oparta plecami o skałę, częściowo zasłonięta, i nie reagowała na wołanie. McGonagall podbiegła do niej z ulgą i ściągnęła jej z uszu słuchawki. Delacour popatrzyła na nią niezbyt przytomnie.

- Minerwa? - odezwała się ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy gdzie się znajdują. McGonagall niecierpliwie chwyciła ją za ramię.

- Co się z tobą dzieje, wszyscy już wracają, gdzie byłaś?

- Ja... - Delacour zachwiała się i wsparła na jej ramieniu.

- Wracajmy... - powiedziała cicho. McGonagall popatrzyła na nią z niepokojem, ale Hagrid już ustawił uczniów przy ścieżce i wszyscy na nie czekali.

Dziewczyna nie odezwała się przez całą drogę. McGonagall co chwila popędzała uczniów, wreszcie, po godzinie, która wydała się jej wiecznością, doszli do zamku. Kazała wszystkim natychmiast udać się do dormitoriów, grożąc utratą punktów za ociąganie się i zapowiedziała, że to była ostatnia tego rodzaju wycieczka. Wreszcie korytarz opustoszał z pełnych roczarowania pomruków i znalazły się same.

- Chodźmy - McGonagall energicznie poprowadziła ją w kierunku swego gabinetu.

Fleur bez słowa weszła do środka i nie zdejmując płaszcza podeszła do okna. Minerwa rzuciła swój na krzesło i stanęła tuż przy niej.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytała ciszej i chwyciła ją za ramiona. Fleur znów popatrzyła na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. Minerwa dostrzegła, że jej oczy błyszczały dziwnie. To nie był zwykły blask, jaki cechował Fleur. To wyglądało jak u uczniów idących ślepo w stronę jeziora. Potrząsnęła dziewczyną w nagłym przestrachu.

- Fleur! Obudź się!

- Och... -spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się blado. Musnęła ustami jej policzek, ale Minerwy to nie uspokoiło.

- Założyłaś słuchawki na czas? - zapytała ją ostrzej. Fleur uniosła głowę z lekkim zdziwieniem.

- Wcale ich nie zdejmowałam.

- Jak to? - zdumiała się Minerwa - wyglądasz, jakbyś...

- Nie potrzebuję słyszeć muzyki syren aby ją.. czuć... - szepnęła nagle i spuściła głowę.

- Fleur... - Minerwa poczuła atak niepokoju. Otoczyła dziewczynę ramieniem. Poddawała się całkowicie, gdy zdjęła z niej płaszcz, tiarę, a potem posadziła ją na kanapie i wręczyła parującą filiżankę herbaty. Fleur popijała ją powoli w milczeniu. Po jakieś pół godzinie spojrzała na nią trochę normalniej. Zamknęła jej dłoń w swojej.

- Merci... i przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co.. - Minerwa objęła ją kryjąc uczucie szalonej ulgi. Fleur przytuliła się do niej i przymknęła oczy.

- Jestem taka zmęczona... - szepnęła.

- Więc śpij... zostań tu i śpij... - Fleur już spała w głową wtuloną w jej ramię. Zupełnie jak przed dwoma miesiącami, Minerwa ostrożnie ułożyła ją na kanapie i poszła do swojej sypialni po koc. Ściągnęła jej buty, nieco przemoczone po wycieczce, i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad poduszką, ale inny pomysł wpadł jej do głowy. Szeroko otworzyła drzwi prowadzące od jej gabinetu do sypialni. Z najwyższą ostrożnością wyszeptała zaklęcie lewitacji i skierowała różdżkę na Fleur. Udało się. Dziewczyna uniosła się w powietrze i prowadzona przez różdżkę Minerwy przefrunęła powoli do łóżka. Minerwa okryła ją dokładnie kołdrą i zamknęła drzwi gabinetu. Dopiero kiedy upewniła się, że Fleur nadal śpi spokojnie, zajęła się sobą. Przebrała się w nocny strój i wślizgnęła pod kołdrę obok dziewczyny.

Minerwa miała dziwny sen. Leżąca obok niej dziewczyna zaczęła lśnić. Najpierw delikatną, złotawą poświatą, potem coraz silniejszą. Kokon światła zgęstniał tak, że nic przez niego ne było widać. I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Z wnętrza świetlistej kuli wystrzeliły ogromne, białe skrzydła. Jedno z nich uderzyło Minerwę boleśnie w brzuch. Szarpnęła się gwałtownie i... obudziła się. Usiadła na łóżku i emitując delikatne światło z różdżki przyglądała się śpiącej Fleur. Blada twarzyczka dziewczyny wyglądała na przemęczoną i aż nazbyt kruchą. Minerwa pomyślała nagle jak to delikatne stworzenie może uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. Uśmiechnęła się z rozrzewnieniem i już miała się z powrotem położyć, gdy Fleur szarpnęła się na łóżku. Nie otwierając oczu, zesztywniała i rzuciła się gwałtownie, jakby w ataku bólu. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła ją chwycić za ramiona, dziewczyna równie nagle uspokoiła się i westchnęła cicho. Przez chwilę leżała spokojnie, potem westchnęla raz jeszcze, głośniej. Oddech jej się przyspieszył, aż całym ciałem targnął nowy wstrząs, o wiele silniejszy niż poprzedni. Fleur cała podskoczyła niemal w powietrze i jęknęła głośno. Minerwa chwyciła ją gwałtownie za ramiona.

- Fleur? Obudź się! - krzyknęła i potrząsnęła nią mocniej. Fleur zaczęła się jej wyrywać.

- Szsz... to ja.. na Merlina, co się dzieje... Fleur? Kochanie?

Usta dziewczyny wykrzywiły się do płaczu, choć wciąż nie otworzyła oczu. Minerwa uniosła ją nieznacznie i przytuliła mocno do siebie. Wreszcie oddech Fleur zaczął się uspakajać. Ponownie nią potrząsnęła. Tym razem dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała zdziwiona.

- Minerwo?

- Nareszcie... co za koszmar cię dręczył? - pocałowała ją w czoło i nakryła szczelniej kołdrą. Fleur mocno do niej przylgnęła.

- Byłam w lesie... - szepnęła i zadrżała. Minerwa delikatnie przesuwała dłonią po jej włosach.

- Syrena? - szepnęła

- ... nie... - Fleur zawahała się - to znaczi... ja nie umiem o tim mówić! - znów zadrżała i przytuliła głowę do jej serca. Minerwa tuliła ją mocno, bojąc się poruszyć.

- Już dobrze... mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Fleur rozluźniła się trochę.

- Bądź. Blisko mnie...

- Jestem.

Przytuliła ją do swojego boku i leżała nieruchomo, bojąc się głośniej odetchnąć, aż poczuła, że Fleur znowu usnęła. Ona nie mogła zasnąć. Otworzyła oczy i skupiła się na głowie dziewczyny wtulonej w jej ramię. Znów udało się jej zobaczyć poświatę energii wokój jej głowy, tym razem w kolorze intensywnie złotym. I jakoś silniejszym. Instynktownie czuła, że zbyt silnym. Coś się działo, czego - co do tego też nie miała wątpliwości - źródłem był śpiew syeny. Czy krew wili zareagowała na niego w jakiś nieznany jej sposób i nie dawała Fleur teraz spokoju? Uderzyło ją, jak w dalszym ciągu mało ją znała. Opowiadanie o sobie nie było łatwe dla żadnej z nich. A emocje, które przepełniały Minerwę od dwóch miesięcy wciąż wydawaly się nierealne. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy to się dzieje naprawdę. - Najwyraźniej - pomyślała, musnąwszy ustami czoło Fleur. Dziewczyna wydawała się spać o wiele spokojniej.

Hogwart, 33 lata wcześniej.

_- Minerwo, jesteś bez wątpienia najlepszą uczennicą na swoim roczniku, a może i w całym Hogwarcie. Na pewno zdecydowałaś już, dokąd chcesz się udać po ukończeniu szkoły? Twoje doświadczenia z przemianą energii i praca z dziedziny Świadomej Transmutacji są zadziwiające! Profesor Dumbledore był zachwycony i jestem pewien, że gdybym napisał odpowiednią referencję do Międzynarodowego Czarodziejskiego Instytutu Badań nad Świadomą Transmutacją..._

_- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Dyrektorze, ale... chciałabym prosić o co innego..._

_Dyrektor Dippet uniósł brwi w łagodnym zdziwieniu, ale popatrzył na nią życzliwie. Minerwa McGonagall, energiczna siedemnastolatka o poważnej, surowej twarzy z zawsze gładko zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, która już w ostatnich klasach wyglądała bardziej na nauczycielkę niż uczennicę, chrząknęła zdenerwowana i powiedziała bardzo szybko._

_- Chcę zostać w Hogwarcie! Wiem, że od przyszłego roku profesor Dumbledore przejmie... w każdym razie, gdybym mogła pozostać na praktyce, a potem ubiegać się o stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji... - umilkła zakłopotana i z zaciśniętymi ustami czekała na odpowiedź. Wyraźnie zaskoczony Dippet powoli uniósł do ust filiżankę herbaty. _

_- Hm... czy rozmawiałaś już z profesorem Dumbledore?_

_- Tak... - odezwała się niepewna, czy właśnie nie popełniła jakiegoś nietaktu. Dyrektor jednak się uśmiechnął. _

_- Ze swej strony nie mam nic przeciwko - odetchnęła z ulgą - ale pozwól, że z ciekawości zapytam dlaczego? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że wybierzesz o wiele ciekawszą karierę. A nauczanie.. jest nudnym zawodem. Mogłabyś napisać książkę o swoich odkryciach. Mogłabyś zostać pierwszą czarownicą, która..._

_- Nie chcę! - krzyknęla i zamilkła zmieszana, że przerwała dyrektorowi wpół słowa. _

_- Przepraszam - dodała szybko - po prostu, to nie dla mnie. Chcę... czegoś, co zapewni mi spokój. A Hogwart - otworzyła szerzej oczy i spojrzała w poważną twarz dyrektora - stał się moim domem. _

_Dyrektor Dippet pokiwał głową. Nigdy nie pytał jej, czemu nie wracała do Szkocji na ferie świąteczne. Uczniowie mieli prawo pozostać w Hogwarcie na własne życzenie, za zgodą rodziców naturalnie. Rodzinę McGonagall znał słabo. Wiedział tylko, że ukończyli Dumstrang, a ojciec Minerwy pochodził ze starego rodu. Minerwa była jego jedyną córką. Za wysłaniem jej do Anglii musiał kryć się jakiś konflikt, gdyż cała konieczna korespondencja między Hogwartem a rodzicami Minerwy odbywała się przez jej matkę. Nigdy nie spotkał jej osobiście, gdyż nie było pretekstu do wezwania jej do szkoły. Minerwa była idealną uczennicą. Zdolną, zdyscyplinowaną, szybko została prefektem, a potem prefektem naczelnym, wszyscy nauczyciele mieli do niej zaufanie. Nieraz zastanawiał się, czemu Tiara nie przydzieliła jej do Ravenclaffu. Potem jednak zrozumiał, że poza zdolnościami i zaiłowaniem do nauki, Minerwa McGonagall miała coś nieprzeciętnego z charakterze. Standardowa nauka nie wystarczała jej. Uzyskała od profesora Dumbledore'a pozwolenie na korzystanie z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i przesiadywała tam godzinami. Pod koniec piątej klasy Dumbledore przyprowadził ją do gabinetu dyrektora oznajmiając, że Minerwa pragnie zostać animagiem i wykazuje w tym kierunku ogromne zdolności. _

_- Więc dobrze - dyrektor Dippet otrząsnał się z zamyślenia i znów do niej uśmiechnął - napisz odpowiednie podanie, jestem pewien, że profesor Dumbledore ci pomoże i... powodzenia!_

_- Dziękuję! Bardzo dziękuję! - Minerwa pierwszy raz naprawdę się uśmiechnęła. Jej surowa twarz od razu wydała się zupełnie inna. _

_Stanowczo ta dziewczyna zasługuje na uznanie - pomyślał dyrektor Dippet._

_Minerwa pobiegła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffndoru i natychmiast wyciągnęła notatki z brudnopisem podania. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i chwyciła pióro._

_Uprzejmie proszę o przyznanie Praktyki w przedmiocie Transmu..._

_- Auć... - chwyciła się za głowę. Ostre ukłucie bólu w prawej skroni. Zmarszczyła brwi i przesunęła dłonią po czole. Zamrugała gwałtownie. Z czubków jej palców wylatywały czerwono-złote promyki._

_- O nie... zerwała się i drżącymi rękami wrzuciła swoje notatki do torby. Biegiem dopadła dormitorium, na szczęście puste i szczelnie zasłoniła się na łóżku. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Kiedy jej oddech się uspokoił, zobaczyła delikatną poświatę, która, wiedziała, otaczała ją całą. _

_- Minerwa, gdzie jesteś? Zabrzmiało od strony drzwi. Zerwała się. _

_- Ktoś mnie wołał? - wyjrzała za próg._

_- Ta... Sybilla cię szukała - odkrzyknęły dwie jasnowłose siódmoklasistki i odwróciły się chichocząc z czegoś pod nosem. Minerwa spochmurniała. Ale poprawiła szatę i wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Na korytarzu rozejrzała się nerwowo i szybko zbiegła na dół. Przed pustą o tej porze salą transmutacji stała Sybilla Trelawney, o rok młodsza Puchonka. Jak zawsze skłębiona burza włosów wymykała się jej spod nieporządnie nałożonej tiary, a na rękach brzęczało jej kilka bransoletek._

_- Mam chyba coś, co cię zainteresuje! - oznajmiła przejęta, gdy Minerwa do niej podeszła. Sybilla mimo, że była bardzo ładną dziewczyną i niezłą uczennicą, nie była zbyt popularna. Podśmiewano się z niej, że zawsze, ilekroć się odezwała, wyglądała jak nawiedzona, jakby nie wiedziała, co się wokół niej dzieje. Mówiono, że to przez wpływ jej babki. Oczekiwała od Sybilli wielkiego daru jasnowidzenia i dziewczyna była tym terroryzowana od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Tak jednak głęboko przekonana, że dar ujawni się lada dzień, lada moment, zaczytywała się książkami do wróżbiarstwa i dumnie twierdziła, że kiedy "to" nadejdzie, ona będzie gotowa. Spędzała przy tym długie godziny w bibliotece w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, tam też znalazły z Minerwą wspólny język._

_Sybilla wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielką książeczkę. "Aura, energie - wstęp do kontroli umysłu". Minerwa chwyciła ją zdumiona._

_- Nie pozwolili mi tego pożyczyć! Była tylko w czytelni i musiałam błagać Dumbledore'a o pisemne pozwolenie!_

_Sybilla uśmiechnęła się dumnie i nagle zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję. _

_- Pani Pince ją "przeoczyła", kiedy wynosiłam całe naręcze innych._

_- Wyniosłaś ją bez pozwolenia?_

_- E tam... za kilka dni odniosę na półkę, jak będę coś oddawała, myślisz, że ktoś poza nami to czyta?_

_- Jesteś cudowna! - Minerwa krzyknęła i impulsywnie przycisnęła ją do siebie. Pocałowały się mocno w usta - muszę już iść... - oderwała się od niej z pewnym trudem i schowała książkę do kieszeni. Sybilla patrzyła na nią niepewnie. _

_- Dziś w nocy?_

_- O drugiej... łazienka dla prefektów... - szepnęła Minerwa i opuściła salę. _

_Miesiąc później._

_- Przestań! - Minerwa naciągnęła na siebie górę szaty i usiadła z podkulonymi nogami w kącie łazienki. Nachmurzona Sybilla usiadła obok niej. Minerwa chwyciła ją za rękę, ale Sybilli to nie uspokoiło. Przez dwie minuty nie odzywały się do siebie._

_- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego?_

_Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Ramiona Sybilli zatrzęsły się lekko. Objęła ją._

_- Przepraszam... - szepnęła - prostu.. nie potrafię. Nic nie czuję. _

_- Nie rozumiem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno... _

_- Posłuchaj - zaczęła Minerwa z desperacją, bo oczy Sybilli wypełniły się łzami._

_- Coś się we mnie zmieniło... ja... widzę te wszystkie energie, czuję... całe moje ciało się zmieniło, nie tylko aura.. i inaczej reaguję. Ja... chwilami boję się samej siebie. Nie ma i nie będzie nikogo innego, Sybillo. Ale ja.. tak fizycznie już nie mogę. Proszę, postaraj się zrozumieć..._

_- Rozumiem. Tak. Uważasz się za zbyt doskonałą na zwykłą dziewczynę. _

_- Nieprawda!_

_- Tak właśnie! Czy ktoś oprócz mnie był w stanie zrozumieć twoje zdolności? Myślałam, że to nas właśnie łączy. Kiedy przyszłość stanie przede mną otworem... już staje... _

_- Posłuchaj sama siebie, Sybillo... niemożliwe jest całkowite przewidywanie przyszłości, też o tym wiesz. Sybillo, zaczekaj!_

_Ale Sybilla już wybiegła z łazienki. Minerwa skuliła się w kącie jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła płakać. _

Hogwart 33 lata później.

Minerwę obudziło lekkie łaskotanie w brodę. Spojrzała zdziwiona i uśmiechnęła się. Fleur przytuliła się do jej boku i kiedy przekręciła się na bok, złote kosmyki jej włosów musnęły twarz i szyję Minerwy. Spojrzała na zegar na ścianie. Była 7.32. Oprzytomniała natychmiast.

- Na Merlina! Fleur, wstawaj!

Zerwały się w mgnieniu oka.

- Nie ma mowy o śniadaniu, musisz się przebrać!

- Przejdę do siebie... zdążę.

- Dobrze, ale.. zaczekaj! Płaszcz zostaw tutaj - wbrew wszystkiemu Minerwa czuła nagle ochotę do śmiechu na widok Fleur usiłującej w kilka sekund zrobić dziesięć rzeczy naraz. Sama spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i zerwała się z równą paniką.

Zdążyła na lekcję w ostatniej sekundzie. Na szczęście mogła odetchnąć, gdy uczniowie trzeciej klasy przez większość lekcji robili notatki z podręcznika i wydawali się co najmniej równie nieprzytomni. Nic dziwnego, większość rozpoznała z wczorajszej wyprawy. Zauważyła u kilku osób zadrapania, a u jednej dzewczynki sporego guza na głowie, musiała w coś uderzyć po zaklęciu paraliżującym. Poczuła się nieco winna.

Na lunchu profesor Delacour z wyjątkowym jak na nia zapałem zabrała się za jedzenie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, McGonagall miała ochotę na to samo, ale widok przyglądającego im się z rozbawieniem dyrektora skutecznie ją zniechęcił.

- Slyszałem już o incydencie z wczorajszego wieczora - odezwał się dolewając jej herbaty - czy nikomu nie stała się krzywda?

- Na szczęście nie - odparła z ulgą, że nie skomentował jej podkrążonych oczu i pobladłych policzków Delacour - aczkolwiek cały ten pomysł był niepoważny! Czy wiesz, że we trójkę z Hagridem nie mogliśmy sobie z nimi dać rady? Śpiew syreny... też coś, ktoś mógł się utopić!

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Ale z drugiej strony, Minerwo... co roku mieliśmy kłopoty z uczniami, co samodzielnie chcieli wymykać się z zamku aby je usłyszeć... zaiste bezpieczniej jest, aby odbywało się to pod naszą kontrolą.

- Tak, jak byśmy kiedykolwiek byli w stanie utrzymać uczniów w ryzach! - prychnęła i jej wzrok powędrował do stołu Gryffindoru. Może to przemęczenie, a może bardzo mocna herbata po źle przespanej nocy sprawiły, że rozbolała ja głowa. Potarła lekko skroń i wtedy... kolory zawirowały. Z trzaskiem postawiła filiżankę na stole. Naokoło każdego ucznia na linii jej wzroku widziała kolorową poświatę. Przenikały się wzajemnie u tych, ktorzy siedzieli blisko siebie. Półprzytomnie wpatrywała się w nie czekając, aż znikną i powróci jej normalna percepcja. W tym samym czasie, wiedziona jakąś podświadomą ciekawością, zaczęła przyglądać się tym kolorom. Hermiona i Ron siedzieli blisko siebie, a ich czerwone czakry były nienaturalnie powiększone. Kąciki jej ust zadrgały z rozbawienia. Harry Potter siedział obok Rona, a i u niego czerwień zdawała się promieniować na kilka metrów naokoło. Wpatrywał się w stół nauczycieli. Na sekundę spuściła wzrok, jakby w obawie, że patrzy na nią i też widzi energie. Ale wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wzrok Harrego mijał ją, mijał dyrektora i szedl bardziej w lewo. Zerknęła. W kierunku Severusa Snape'a. Jakby na potwierdzenie, usłyszała przytłumione głosy.

- Severusie, znów dałeś biednemu chłopakowi szlaban? Który to już raz?

- Ten _biedny chłopak_ był dziś tak bezczelny, że nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Raz na zawsze musi nauczyć się, gdzie jego miejsce - wściekły głos Snape'a zdawał się jednak lekko drżeć. Jego moc wibrowała silnie, a czerwona czakra przytłumiała wszystkie inne. Zamarła.

- Minerwo? Dobrze się czujesz? Minerwo?

Głos Dumbledore'a dotarł wreszcie do niej jak przez mgłę. Zamrugała gwałtownie i otoczenie znów wyglądało normalnie.

- Tak? Och, przepraszam, to ból głowy, już mija - energicznie dopiła herbatę i podniosła się z krzesła rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Delacour. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko.

- Miłych zajęć, Minerwo!

Z trudem nie odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem, tylko skinęła głową i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Dumbledore odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, a jego oczy zamigotały lekko, poczym uśmiechnął się do Delacour.

- Minerwa się zanadto przepracowuje, stanowczo musisz zadbać o jej dobre samopoczucie... - Delacour zakrztusiła się lekko kawałkiem kanapki, który miała w ustach, ale po chwili rozpromieniła, a jej policzki oblały się uroczym rumieńcem.

- Ocziwiście, direktorze!

1 Opis czakr i systemów energetycznych - Shalila Sharamon, Bodo J. Baginski _Księga Czakr_; wyd. Aster; Kraków 1994.

17


End file.
